Higher performance, lower cost, increased miniaturization of integrated circuit components, and greater packaging density of integrated circuits are ongoing goals of the microelectronic industry. As these goals are achieved, microelectronic devices become smaller. Accordingly, the density of power consumption of the integrated circuit components in the microelectronic devices has increased, which, in turn, increases the average junction temperature of the microelectronic device. If the temperature of the microelectronic device becomes too high, the integrated circuits of the microelectronic device may be damaged or destroyed. This issue becomes even more critical when multiple microelectronic devices are incorporated in close proximity to one another in a multiple microelectronic device package, also known as a multi-chip package. Thus, thermal transfer solutions, such as integrated heat spreaders, must be utilized to remove heat from the microelectronic devices. However, the difficulty and cost of fabricating current designs for integrated heat spreaders has become an issue for the microelectronic industry.